Deliver us
by Marionette8480
Summary: But saddly that peace didn't last forever. Angels suddenly weren't seen as powerful and loving beings, but creatures who were meant to be hunted... AU where angels are slaves, summaries and itroductions inside. Fem!Castiel, Fem!Gabriel & Fem!Sam. No ships just friendship.
1. Deliver us!

**A/N:** _First of all I would like to say that not all ideas in this story are my own_ _ **. mystified-mint, the author of amazing story Bound Grace, let me use idea**_ _s from it so go check it out because it is very amazing and/or so you won't be confused which are original and which are my ideas. Thanks mystified-mint, I love you!_

 _Second of all let me tell you about it. It is AngelSlaveryAU (as I personally love to call it) where angels are chaptured by humans to be used for different purposes. And not all were so "respectful'' as they should be. Well that's all I'll say about it but I'll tell you that_ _ **it contains NO ADULT THEMES**_ _maybe just a bit of language_.

 _Also this is_ _ **songfic**_ _so there will be songs in it too. But know that there won't only be English or English versions of songs so if you don't understand the language I'll chose please translate it. Otherwise you can always find them on YouTube because they are all from there. Also I suggest to listen the songs while reading the story (I'll put up a link to the song). Also spoilers from songs._

 _Now without further waisting of time, let's get down with this story. Enjoy._

* * *

For millenias, angels and humans lived along in peace. Angels were respected, even worshipped. As servants of God they were the beings with pover and grace beyond human capability. Humans prayed to themand angels loved to help them. They were lightning their paths through the dark and guide them through hard times. Humans loved them, and angels loved humans back.

But saddly that peace didn't last forever. Angels suddenly weren't seen as powerful and loving beings, but creatures who were meant to be hunted.

Angels who were captured either way ended in laborathories, had their wings ripped off or became servants in houses. They were quite easy to get, but there were limits on how many can you own. It depended on what status you had. But eather way life for angels was not easy. Sometimes they were asking themselves if their Father even heard their cries. But no matter how hard it was they kept believing that one day they'll be saved.

But not all angels were captured. Some of them were hiding wherever they could. They had children together, little angels, and they would never give them to anyone without foght. But that they lived out of slavery didn't mean they were safe. They were always in fear that they would be found. And today a new colony of angels was found.

( /GXBX2pYkaC8 **\- ignore the voices of soilders in the song please)**

Tu je zvuk koji bič tjera sužnje

Tu je krv, tu je bol, tu je znoj

Elohim Bog moj, tebe treba narod tvoj

Daj nam znak, da si ovdje

Izbavi nas

S mijesta tog

Izbavi nas

Naši Bog

Spasi nas od ovog strašnog sna

Povedi nas

Obećajnoj zemlji toj

Odvedi nas

U taj divni kraj

Hunters were chasing them and pulled them out of caves in huge nets while they tried to escape. But one angel, young woman with long curly hair and pale skin and dark wings, was hiding in her cave, holding her newborn daughter close while holding her other 4 years old daughter for hand. Her name was Shiphrah ("beautiful" in Hebrew). She saw how a group of hunters were pulling a male angel with strong built, soft honey-gold hair and wings, and light brown-gold skin. Their eyes met for a second and woman's heart acbed painfully. But there was no time hor crying over that now. She looked at her daughter in her arms and sang softly.

"Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach

Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad

Ja sad ne znam što bih, kći moja

Moram spasit život tvoj

To zadnji moj je dar

Bog moj izbavi nas"

When everything was clear, Shiphrah ran out and was always on guard if anyonewas near. She kept running in shadows and shielded them from sunlight so they stayed a bit more hard to spot while they were trying to escape. Meanwhile choirs of frightened angels were still singing their prayers to their father.

U slobodu

Izvedi nas

Na svoj put

To je teška bol

Sad narod spasi svoj

Odvedi nas

Obećajnoj zemlji toj

Izvedi nas

Iz tog carstva zlog

Odvedi nas

U taj divni kraj

Without being noticed, three angels walked through high grass to stay hidden. Finally her daughters were safe. But not for long. Shiphrah kneeled on the ground, still holding her baby daughter close to herself. Gabrielle, the other girl, looked at the angel in her mother's arms with curiosity. Castielle was small and pale with dark wisps of hair like her mommy's.

"Gabrielle," Shiphrah said quietly and gave Castielle in her arms. "We might never see each other again, but promise me one thing my girl. Promise me you'll be watching over her. No matter what humans do to you, no matter how much they try to separate you from her... be strong and never let her go. Stay together no matter what happens. And I'll pray to our Father to bring us together one day."

Gabrielle was holding her little sister and nodded. She knew she has to protect her and do anything to keep her safe. And that's what she'll do. Shiphrah hugged them both before hunters were heard again. Quickly she ran to some old caves down the river band and hid them inside of one. She felt hunters near but to their luck they didn't look into water caves. Shiphrah sighed heavily and they went out on the beach. She hid both girls into the grass and started to sing.

"Little baby hear my voice,

I'm beside you, oh maiden fair

Our young lady grow and see your land

Your own faithful land

Sun and moon guide us

To the hour of glory and honour

Little baby, our young little lady

Noble maiden fair."

Slowly two angel girls fell asleep and Shiphrah kissed them both on their foreheads and gave them her blessing. Slowly she let go of Castielle's tiny hand and tears started to run down her pale cheeks. But soon she left them and she screamed as hunters attacked her like wild beasts. Eventually they found two girls too but they didn't hurt them. They took them to brothel where the true story begins.

* * *

 _So that's kinda 1ch. I really felt like this AU has some kind of connection to the Prince of Egypt though it won't be completely like it. And I was listening to 'Deliver us' frrom it in different languages and I liked Croatian the most. Also I'm crazzzzzzzzzy on 'Noble maiden fair' or 'Mhaighdean bhan uasal' from Brave. So yeah that's it for now. Until next chapter, review, ask, critize, tell opinions, share ideas._

 _Goodnight darlings._

 _Marionette8480 - out_


	2. Brothel

**A/N:** _Wooooooohooo chapter 2 is here! There is not much to say just that I want to thank you dear reader to read this story, it means very much to me. Please favourite, follow but most of all please review. Thank you again and please enjoy._

* * *

Just another morning. Just another day of Dean and probably dad trying to convince her to come with them to look for angels in the nearest brothel. And probably another day when she would make herself stubborn and refused to go. But Samantha didn't feel like agruing today. She just felt that her long fought battle was lost and that Dean and dad won. She never trully understand why humans even have to do something like that to angels. She never showed it in front of Dean and dad but deep in her heart she prayed to God to save angels from that Hell. She never saw them as objects to play with but as humans who were breaking under the pressure of other humans.

"Hey Sam," a male voice, 15-year-old knew since she knew for herself, woke her still sleeping brain. "Up to see angels?" Dean asked with excitement in his tone.

Sam growled angrily but get up. She put on her favourite white dress and went with Dean who was already waiting on her. She didn't spoke a word and made her big brother clearly know that he rather don't expect her to just move with it. Dean sighed. He and dad tried to convince her that it was nothing wrong with owning angels but after countless tries they just gave up and let her be stubborn. It's not like she would change anything with it. The ride to town was quiet because samantha was pouting and when she was doing Dean rather didn't talk with her. No he was not afraid of her or her girly outbursts. It was just that it was completely pointless. Sam wouldn't listen to him and just become more stubborn than she already was.

Finally they came to whished location and Sam slammed doors of Impala shut. Dean wanted to scold her on the spoot but she already passed by him and he just sighed. They entered the brothel and in the moment they heard excited voice (that both knew is a fake) of a middle aged woman.

"Welcome welcome," she said and two hunters turned.

At the look at woman who was standing in front of them Sam just wanted to throw up right then and there. Woman looked like she came from The Capitol in that film The Hunger Games. Literaly. She had snow white skin from all powder and she had at least a ton of make up on her face. She wore poisonous green dress that matched her eyes and way too high high heels. Her hair was almost white with same green locks and were garlishly curled up with emeralds. And around her neck was something that Samantha assumed was a giant green snake. Venomous on top.

"How can I help you?" she asked with plastic smile on her lips.

"Well we came to see what do you have here so," Dean said and kissed lady's black gloved hand and she giggled while Sam really almost vomited.

Dean and lady were talking for some more and Sam took the opportunity and snuck further in brothel. She was shocked. There were only girls and Sam swore that if they weren't be moving she'd thought they all are just human height dolls. Girls were all pale and had a very light make up and light fabric wrapped around their bodies that looked like dresses from acient Rome and Greece. Most of them were 2-19 human years but there were few older ones.

Sam felt bad for them and her heart ached when she saw heavy silver chains with ancient symbols around their necks. She felt tears in her eyes when a light pressure appeared on her shoulder. Sam looked up and saw one of angels smiling kindly at her. She was at least 19 years and had long brown curly hair and same eyes and wings and was dressed into white dress that ended right above her knees. Angel smiled at her and showed her hand in Dean's direction and samantha sighed but nodded. She turned but sent one last look at the angel girl and waved lightly at her and she returned wave before Sam went back to Dean.

When she came to her brother that woman was showing him two angel girls that were standing in front of them. First one was at least 19 y/o and she was taller and had long locks of her soft honey-golden hair falling on her face. Her skin was a bit darker than other girls' and it even glowed a bit. Her eyes were golden and so were her wings which were huge. She was wearing ancient Greece like dress wich hid her feet.

Other one had 15 human years minium. She was pale and had equal long curly hair only that her were as dark as night like her wings which were smaller than her companion's. Her eyes were ocean blue and they matched her dress that was similiar to other's only that it was ocean blue and it ended above her knees.

"What do you think Sammy?" Dean asked with interest and whistled a little.

"They are okay," Sam replied and looked at her feet.

"Okay?" lady asked, sounding offended. "They are much more than just _okay!_ "

She grabbed younger angel by her upper arm and pulled her closer, making poor girl whined from hard grip. But that didn't went unnoticed. When older girl heard younger one whine, she hissed dangerously and expanded her golden wings that were even bigger than at first glance. Dean pulled Sam few steps back and gasped. Golden angel hadn't only one set of wings but _THREE._ She pulled younger one back and wrapped her arms around her protectively, glaring daggers at the lady.

"Now now my dear," lady said with threatening voice, standing exactly where she was before, ready to fight the angel if necessary (though she wouldn't last long). "You don't want to visit TDR, now would you?"

Angel just hissed something back but in non-human language but it was certanly something no-one would like to know. She half closed her wings but kept her arms around younger girl, still ready if anyone attacks. Lady smirked and turned back to her customers.

"I apologize for that," she laughed and shoot very angry look at both angels behind her. "However, as I said all my girls are far more than just okay. They are still young and untouched and can made a perfect housekeepers. Of course you can pick any other but I chose two of my best just for hunters of your status."

She was almost screaming now and Dean rather took another step back while Sam stood tall on her spoot.

"Well I could charge trice or more of original price but I'm chosing to be generous here. Only because you are the best hunters around I'll let you get both of them for the lowest price I can offer. You'd be wise to aceppt it my boy," she said sweetly and suddenly she was standing far too close for dean's liking (Sam rather focused her sight on two angels).

Finally Dean gave in and he and madam clasped their hands together. She left and took angels with her. Golden girl sent one last blazing look at Dean before she and other angel went after lady. When they were gone Sam turned to Dean and looked at him. She wanted to say something but her brother cut her off.

"We are taking them Sam," he said strnly. "I don't know why you are s concerned 'bout them. And we've already talked about it. They are not human and they never will be human so..."

"Well," Samantha suddenly snapped. "they are far better to be humans! There are plenty of evidences that shows us that they are very intelegent beings! They can walk like us, speak like us, they look like us! What is making them so different..."

"SAMANTHA!" Dean roared and angels looked at them in fear. "Enough of this shit! We. Are. Taking. Them. And that's it. Now stop fussing around and reconcile yourself that that's the way it is."

He turned his back and Sam looked at angels who were now starring at her with saddnes. At least she tried. Girls all around brothel smiled saddly with understanding and that made Sam feel a bit better. She followed Dean and two angels back into Impala and prepared herself for another death silent ride home. She sat down at windowseat and beside her sat younger angel. Samantha felt girl starrting at her curiously but she quickly looked back when Sam looked at her. And off they went.


End file.
